Study Date
by everytimeyougo
Summary: House helps Cameron study for an exam. Missing scene from Reset. House/Cameron


_**A/N: This is the missing scene from Reset I promised. In Chapter 9 I mentioned House helping Cameron study one night. After I posted the chapter I kind of wished I had actually written the scene, so here it is. Better late than never, I hope!**_

**Study Date**

Sitting at her kitchen table surrounded by books, Allison Cameron yawned. Pulling off her glasses and setting them on top of the notes she was reviewing, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock on her microwave. Almost eight o'clock, she thought, I guess he's not coming. Before she'd left work that evening, House had offered to come over and help her study for her Diagnostics Board exam. After she'd accepted, he'd said he'd be over around seven. She supposed she shouldn't really be surprised. He wasn't exactly the reliable sort. And anyway she'd probably get more work done without him, she told herself, trying to quell her disappointment. She'd really been looking forward to his company.

Suddenly, a loud wood on wood knocking sound came from the vicinity of her front door.

Yes! Jumping up from the table, Cameron practically ran for the door, stopping for a second to peer into the mirror hanging on the living room wall. Deciding she'd do, she continued to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. House walked in, tossed his coat at her and made a beeline for the couch. "Hey. Where's the remote?"

"You're going to watch TV? I thought you were coming over to help me," she said as she hung his jacket in the closet.

"I am helping. Just being in the presence of a genius such as myself ought to increase your intelligence. Got any chips? "

"No, I mean I thought you were going to _help _me."

"Really? Interesting. Have you met me?"

She rolled her eyes. "The remote's on top of the TV." She turned, walked into the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

Several minutes passed.

"Cameron," came a yell from the living room.

"What?" she hollered back.

"How am I supposed to help you when we're in different rooms?"

"You _could_ come in here."

"Is there a TV in there?"

Grumbling something very unladylike, she ignored his question and began gathering up her books. She supposed she could study on the couch.

"Don't forget the chips," a voice called from the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was pretending to watch TV while actually watching Cameron as she studied. For some reason he was finding the way she sucked on the end of her pen as she read to be incredibly sexy. The image was giving him visions of her sucking on other things and, as a result, he was having to try extremely hard not to jump her. He supposed _not_ watching her might be the safer way to go, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Completing the note she was making about the diagnostic criteria of Prader-Willi syndrome, Cameron set down her pen and spoke. "By the way, I need to train someone to take on some of the department's paperwork. I'd like to start tomorrow. Who can I have?"

"Take your pick," House responded. "Kutner will do the least complaining. Thirteen's got the neatest handwriting."

"Well in that case, I'll take Taub."

"What! I didn't even mention Taub!"

"Exactly," she said decisively. "If you don't want me to have him, he's the one I want." She picked up another book, opened it to the chapter she wanted and stuck her pen back in her mouth.

House smirked. Excellent, rid of Taub for a day. Worked like a charm. He turned back to the television and resumed watching her from the corner of his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"House. House!"

House was startled out of his daydream by Cameron calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face. Too bad, because it was an excellent fantasy. That pen, those lips... "What?" he demanded.

"Did you hear a word I just said? I asked you if you could explain this to me." She pointed at a passage in the book she was reading. He glanced at it without really seeing it.

"Come on, Cameron. You don't need me to explain that to you. Think about it."

"House! That's the third time you've said that tonight. Why did you even come here if you're not going to answer any of my questions?"

Why indeed, he thought. Can't have her thinking about my motives; she doesn't need that kind of distraction right now. He grabbed the book out of her hands and read the passage in question. "Okay, so it's like this," he began. She scooted closer as she listened and he nearly lost his train of thought.

All right, that's it, he decided. I can't take any more of this. I've got to get out of here while I still have some shred of willpower. But damn it, as soon as she finishes that exam, I'm finding out what those lips can do. He rushed through an explanation of the procedure she had been asking about and then yawned dramatically.

"Wow, sorry. I guess I'm kind of tired. Probably should get going."

"Um, okay," Cameron replied. "It is getting late I suppose. I'll, ah, get your coat."

She retrieved his coat from the closet and met him at the door. "Well, thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome," he said, unable to stop himself from looking into her eyes. "Sorry I wasn't more help."

"No you're not," she said softly, caught in his gaze.

"No, I'm not," he agreed. "How will you learn if I give you all the answers?" He reached out, almost touching her cheek before catching himself and running his hand though his hair instead. "Well, goodnight." He gave her a lopsided smile, opened the door and left.

She closed the door behind him and leaned against it, grinning. She hadn't failed to observe his almost touch. She wasn't quite sure why he was holding back, but she was positive now that he wanted her. Wanted her because he had some sort of feelings for her and not just because he was adjusting to having her back in his orbit. It was only a matter of time now.

**The End**


End file.
